Basic Rules
This page is a beginner's guide to the rules. It is highly recommended that any new or cross-gaming fighter read our full rules here before committing to combat, but these will serve as a quick point of reference as well as an introduction. The most important rule of Lancerus is rule zero: Honor above all else. This game is an honor-based sport. Be kind on the field, fight safely, and take all of your hits. Players who exhibit poor honor may be hit harder, met with refusals to fight, or even removed from the field. Equipment Only starting equipment rules will be covered here. For a full list of weapon types, see the full rules. # Single-handed weapons, like swords and maces, are known as Blues. Blues are your primary attacking implement as well as your best tool for learning the basics. # Shields are great companions to Blues. They keep you safe while delivering attacks, but at higher levels of play can also be used more offensively. Learning shield usage is essential, even if you plan on not using them in the future. # Always make sure any weapons you use are safe. Consult a Herald if you are unsure what specifications a weapon requires to pass safety regulations. Combat / Injuries # Never strike an opponent's head or neck with a melee weapon (like a sword). Head or neck shots do not count towards death. If you strike an opponent in the head or neck, make sure they are alright before continuing to fight them. # Different parts of the body act differently when struck. # Getting struck in the torso is instant death. # When struck in a limb, the limb is lost. Losing any two limbs (arm and arm, leg and leg, arm and leg) is death. # When an arm is lost, it drops whatever it was holding and is placed behind the back. It may not dangle. # When a leg is lost, you drop to the ground. Your struck leg is now referred to as your dead leg. In this state, you are considered "legged". # Dead legs must remain on the ground with your thigh parallel with your body; your knee should be touching the earth. # Your good leg may either stick out in front of you or back behind you. # While legged, you may move on the ground by shuffling your legs. You may NOT stand up and hop on your good leg, though you may leap from the ground off of your good leg before resuming shuffling. # If a lost limb is struck, the strike is assumed to have gone through. For example, a struck dead arm usually means death, as the attack would have gone through to hit the torso. If a dead leg is struck and the attack would not have hit your other leg or torso, you may call "dead leg" to inform your assailant. # Hands holding weapons are immune to melee attacks from the wrist to the fingers. This is called "Hand on Weapon". # Feet on the ground are immune to melee attacks from the ankle to the toes. This is called "Foot on Ground". A foot in the air, as the name implies, does not benefit from this rule. # When dead, call out "Dead" or make a death sound. Place your hand or weapon on the top of your head. This signals to all nearby fighters that you are no longer a threat. # Other weapon types affect you differently. For more on this, please read the full rules. Combat / Form # Remember, honor above all else. # Hits must have some amount of force to them and hit firmly against a target. Near-whiffs or very light strikes may be called "graze" by your opponent. This is totally legal and infers that your strike did not connect squarely. # Hold your sword in your dominant hand and your shield in the other. Always keep your weapons in front of you. # Your feet should be placed roughly shoulder-width apart with one in front of the other. You should not easily fall over if someone pushes you with moderate force. # When moving, it is better to quickly shuffle then walk. This will keep you mobile while also diminishing the amount of time you are vulnerable to rushes. # Wild swings are not only dangerous, but leave you very open to counter attacks. Quick, controlled strikes are the name of the game. # There is never, ever any reason to perform a "midnight strike". This is an attack brought straight down at the enemy's head from a 12 o'clock position. These are dangerous and may see you removed from the game. # When fighting, be mindful of your surroundings and your hydration. Always bring water! Other # Heralds are the ultimate authority on a field of combat. If you see a yellow tabard/sash, that is a Herald. Herald's word is law. If a Herald tells you to do something within reason, you must comply. Failure to head a Herald's words will absolutely see you ejected from the field. # Do not call shots on others, even if you believe you clearly hit them. Bad honor, in time, will see justice done. Stopping the fight to claim you clearly hit someone is not fun for anyone and disrupts the flow of the game. If you believe someone is consistently shirking shots, consult a Herald. # Remember that all combat is a game at the end of the day. Do not take it too seriously and, if you feel like you may lose your temper, take some time to cool down away from combat. # Other boffers (Dagorhir, Amtguard, Darkon, Belegarth, etc.) have different rulesets than Lancerus. Make sure to understand what these differences are before entering one of their fields. What Makes Lancerus Unique? Lancerus is the offspring of Dagorhir. Several of our founding members began as fighters in Dagorhir and remained with them for some varying amounts of time. Some Lancerus fighters still count themselves amongst the proud members of Dagorhir. Regardless, Lancerus was created as a way to allow for a streamlining and re-balancing of the ruleset. While Dagorhir and Lancerus are extremely similar, there are some rule differences between the two that are covered here.